The Other Keyblade Master
by Scorch406
Summary: After Jax was granted a keyblade by King Mickey who sensed that Jax world was in danger Jax begins his Journey in search of his loved ones and in search of the man responsible for the destruction of his world. Leave Reviews please. Chap 12 comin soon.
1. A Dream of Hope

This is the revised edition of the first chapter.

This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. Hope you guys like. Some of my facts on Kingdom Hearts might not be right cause i haven't played the game in a while. Leave comments on what you liked and didn't like.And now comes the disclaimer.

Announcer guy from the movies: "In a story where Scorch406 owns nothing but Jax and the Seed of Hope Keyblade a disclaimer is necessary to restore the balance of something ... what kind of cheesy lines are these?"

I'm not paying you to make fun of my lines.

Announcer :"Your not paying me at all."

Please enjoy this story while i search through my house for some spare change.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Dream of Hope**

"Where am I?" Jax asked himself as he stood on a floating platform.

He would be covered completely in darkness if it weren't for the light that came from the platform he stood on. On the platform was a picture of a spiky haired kid wielding what looked like a giant key.

"Who is that?" Jax thought.

Behind the kid were a duck and a goofy looking dog. Jax looked up into the darkness to see a path materialize, leading to a higher platform. On this platform was a picture of something similar to what the kid in the other picture was holding.

This one had one purple and one white vine leading up to the top where they extended out of the sides like pointy thorns. They wrapped around a long straight vine that ended with a pointier thorn than the other two. The chain on the bottom of the sword like key was connected to a heart shaped seed. The seed was half purple half white and it was thorny along the edges. The platform shined and the picture changed. Now Jax was in the picture wielding the weapon. before him a treasure chest appeared. Inside the chest was the keychain that was on the weapon and a note with a mouse head shaped seal on it.

Dear Jax,

This may seem like a dream at first but its not. Soon your world will be attacked by heartless as have many other worlds but I'm giving you a chance to save it. The keychain you're holding will give you the power to wield a keyblade. The keyblade has many powers that only few can wield. I've chosen you to master the keyblade because I believe you can be the hero your world needs to defeat the heartless. The kid in the other picture is Sora. He is also going to be a keyblade master. You and Sora both have a long journey ahead of you. Remember that you'll never be alone in the long journey ahead of you because you'll have your friends even if there not by your side they'll always be in your heart.

Good Luck,

King Mickey

Jax put the note away and held out the keychain.

"Me a hero? Yea right. And heartless, what kind off nonsense is that?"

In a burst of white and purple light the keyblade from the picture appeared in his hand. "What the-?!" A shadow crawled across the floor and jumped up. A small ant like creature stood feet away from Jax.

"Is that a heartless?" Jax thought to himself.

The keyblade floated up pointing at the heartless as it ran towards him. Jax didn't take a second to slice the heartless causing it to fly back and fade away. A heart floated up into the empty room until it vanished.

"That wasn't so hard." Three more heartless appeared."I always liked a challenge." He charged at them defeating each one with a sideways slash and releasing the hearts that were trapped inside them. A door faded into existence and a soft voice spoke before Jax opened it.

"Once you precede there's no turning back."

This didn't even catch Jax attention as he walked through the door.The voice spoke again when he entered the room.

"One of the keyblades many abilities is to use magic. Use the spell FIRE on the heartless that are about to attack."

A group of heartless bunched together jumped out of the ground. . Jax pointed the keyblade at the heartless and shouted "Fire!" Fire blasted out of the keyblade and into the heartless. Once again the heartless and the trapped hearts were released.

"As you get stronger so will your magic and the keyblade. Of course your magic isn't unlimited but it will replenish over time. On your journey you will learn new magic as well as learn the ability to summon friends to your aid."

A new path materialized in front of him. On the next platform there was another chest sitting in the middle of the platform. Jax paid no attention to the picture on this platform. It depicted at least a hundred heartless crawling in the direction of the chest. The second he opened the chest he was blasted on his back as the heartless jumped out of the picture through the chest. They fell one on top of the other and merged together to form one giant heartless. It had long claws and red eyes. Everything else was similar to the smaller heartless. The huge purple heart was in the middle of its chest.

"How am I suppose to defeat that?"

The heartless lifted its leg over Jax in an attempt to squish him but Jax rolled out the way and jumped on its foot. He stabbed the keyblade into the heartless' foot and held on tight as it tried to shake him off. Jax used the keyblade to climb to the top of the heartless' head and stabbed it in the eyes causing it to roar in pain. It grabbed Jax with its huge hands and tossed him into the air. As it roared smaller heartlessjumped out its mouth towards Jax. As he fell through the air Jax sliced the heartless. Hearts floated up in the air as he landed on the platform. He noticed the giant heartless had shrunk.

"Not so tough after all." Jax blasted the heartless in the chest directly on the heartless symbol with a fire attack. More heartless fell out of the bigger heartless and once again Jax defeated them while dodging attacks from the bigger heartless. With every heartless he defeated Jax could feel the keyblade get stronger. The giant heartless was getting angry now because it was unable to defeat its enemy. It grabbed Jax and tossed him in the air again, this time preparing to blast a dark aura beam at him. The keyblade pointed at the heartless symbol as Jax fell through the air once more. He felt a strange power building up inside him. He grabbed the keyblade with both hands he released the energy. A white beam blasted out of the keyblade and into the heartless. The giant heartless roared one final time as it faded away releasing a shower of hearts.

"I guess there is hope for the world after all." The Seed Of Hope disappeared in a flash of light as Jax exited through one last door that had appeared.

* * *

Did i do a good editing job?

That was the first battle scene i ever wrote so i hope you liked it. the seed of hope is what Jax's keyblade is called. Chapter 2 is coming up soon. Leave reviews of what you liked and what you didnt. thanks


	2. Darkness Approaches

Revised edition

Here's the second chapter. It introduces Jax family and friends. It also introduces a new enemy just a little. Enjoy and remember to review.

Announcer guy from the movies: "With my new salary of 1 penny a disclaimer i will gladly say that Scorch406 doesn't own any of the Disney and square enix characters. If he did i would have a higher pay."

Hey! There's a lot of people out there that would love my shiny pennies. Anyways please enjoy Chapter 2 Of my fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Darkness Approaches**

"Jax wake up! Jax wake up! Summers over. Its time to go to school."

Jax's grandma had reminded him that the fun and games had ended and it was back to boring old school again. Jax got out of bed and brushed his teeth. While brushing his teeth he thought about the dream he just had.

"Could it be true? Am I the last hope for the worlds survival? Nah it was just a dream, right?"

When Jax had finished eating his breakfast he picked his niece, Elsie, who had been screaming for him to carry her for the past 10 minutes. As he was holding her she grabbed something from inside his t-shirt. It was the keychain from his dream.

"What the-?!"

"Nice necklace. Did your boyfriend get that for you?" Chip, Jax's cousin, made fun of him.

"Ha ha very funny. When the heartless come for you don't come cryin to me."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You get weirder and weirder everyday."

"Look who's talking?" The two began to argue. During the argument Chip's mom, Cyndi, had woken up to get ready for work. Jax never really got along with his aunt and cousin. Ever since Jax's parents disappeared when he was a kid he and his sister Jenny lived with their grandma Elsie and their aunt. His brother Nes lived with their other grandma Hazel while his older sister, Alessa, was in foster care. Now Alessa lives on her own with her son Stanley.

"Jax! Chip! SHUT UP ALREADY! Jax put your niece down and get ready for school! How long are you planning to take." Cyndi yelled at him.

Jax sighed and put his niece down, reegniting her anger and causing her to start her ear spliting scream again. "Chip take your time eating your cereal. We wouldn't want you choking."Cyndi rubbed her sons head.

"Yes we would."Jax coughed. Cyndi glared at him.

* * *

Jax was dressed and was waiting for his friend, Bella, to call. For the first time in his life Jax couldn't wait to go to school. He wanted to see his friends again and get out the house. The phone finally rang. As Jax got up he tripped on one of his niece's toys causing her to break out in laughter. He got up and picked up the phone. Bella had been waiting outside for him.

"Jax I think you should take an umbrella. It looks like its gonna rain." His grandma called to him as he left. Jax grabbed an umbrella that was lying against the hallway wall. When he got outside he saw the pitch black sky and Bella who was standing on the front porch.

"BOO!" Jax yelled from behind her.

She screamed. "Why would you do that?!" She punched Jax in the arm.

"Sorry." Jax rubbed his arm.

"Why is it so dark out? Its scary."Bella shuttered. The darkness reminded him of his dream.

"It's like something bad is gonna happen." She added.

* * *

On the train ride to school Jax showed Bella the keychain from his dreams. He told her everything that happened and what the king for told.

"It was just a dream. Don't worry about it. There's just a really bad storm coming. Which reminds me, you'd better hurry up after school. I don't want my hair getting all frizzy like last time."

Jax laughed nervously when he remembered how mad she got when he made her get soaked. "It can't just be a dream. How do you explain the keychain?" As he held it out the keychain disappeared and his keyblade returned in its place. The train came to a screeching halt and all the lights went out causing Bella to scream. A light shined from the keyblade revealing that everyone in the train was gone except for a hooded figure at the end of the cart. A heartless symbol hung around his neck.

"FIRE!" The hooded figure vanished and reappeared behind them. He pulled his hood down. His yellow eyes and silver hair glistened in the light of the keyblade.

"ILL Monster!" Bella shouted in disgust.

"Who are you?" Jax asked still holding the keyblade tight.

"Ansem, and you must be one of King Mickey's 'Last Hopes'. Join me and this world will be saved."

Jax didn't take a second to think. "NO!" He shouted as he ran towards the Seeker of Darkness.

"THEN DIE!" Ansem shouted as he threw Jax backwards. Bella helped Jax up as Ansem faded away and countless heartless jumped out of the shadows.

"Bella stay close to me. Here use my umbrella as a weapon." Jax handed Bella his huge umbrella and together they fought off the heartless in the train cart.

"Good Job." As Jax high fived his friend more heartless appeared.

"Come on we gotta go." He grabbed his friend and ran towards the next cart. Bella threw the broken umbrella at the heartless.

"Told you it wasn't a dream." Jax said as he sliced some heartless blocking their way.

"This isn't the time for I told you so's. What are we gonna do?" Bella asked staying close behind Jax.

"We're gonna run to the next station." Jax opened the final door and jumped into the tracks.

"Won't we get electrocuted?"

Jax rolled his eyes."Just stay away from the third rail." Bella jumped out the train and screamed when she saw a huge rat run pass her foot. "These NY animals aren't scared off anything." Jax laughed at her comment.

"Come on. I can see the light from here." Jax pulled her through the subway system following the light. Bella screamed again.

"Is it another rat?"

"No! Just run!" Behind them was at least a hundred heartless running after them. Bella and Jax ran as fast as they could until they finally reached the light. They climbed up onto the platform and ran out the train station. They were in Lower Manhattan about two blocks away from the Empire State Building. Jax broke the sign above the train exit and trapped the heartless inside.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but I have this feeling we should run this way."

"Jax!" Three girls who were being cornered by heartless called his name. They were his friends Mika, Cristi, and Danita. Using the last ounce of his magic he casted a fire attack at the heartless.

"Come on!" he ushered his friends to follow him.

He came to a halt in front of the Empire State Building realizing his family was there too. All of his loved ones were there. His grandma was holding his niece while his brother and two sisters entertained little Stanley who was crying.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked his grandma.

"I don't know. I had this feeling I should come here."

"We had the same feeling."His siblings all said.

"Us too." The three girls he just rescued said.

"Like our hearts called us here." Jax said. He felt something tug him upwards. He began Floating up in the air as the ground around his loved ones suddenly vanished.

"No!" Jax shouted. They all fell into the dark abyss as Jax floated higher into the sky. He saw the fear in all there faces. His niece started to cry as his grandma held her tight. Aleesa held Stanley close to her as she fell further into the darkness. The four girls held each other in a group hug screaming as they fell through the darkness. Jenny and Nes had fallen through the darkness alone.

As they faded from his view Jax shouted." I'll find you where ever you may be and I'll make whoever is responsible for this pay!" They were gone. Jax wiped a tear off his face as he approached the top of the Empire State Building. Ansem was waiting there.

"You!" Jax tried to move towards him but the same force that pulled him this high keeped him still.

"Why are you doing this!" Jax shouted.

"Well for one the heart of the people in this fine world will make a great contribution to opening Kingdom Hearts and two someone wants to see you suffer."

"Who?!" As soon as he finished asking the question the force that was holding him up had let go and he fell into the dark abyss.

"You have a strong heart. It will make a great contribution to Kingdom Hearts once he destroys you!" Ansem shouted as Jax world had finally been destroyed.

* * *

Any better?

New York City's gone. NOooooo. will Jax be able to find the one responsible for his suffering and find his loved ones? stay tuned to find out. hope you like. please review


	3. Aerith & Cid

Reviewed Edition.

In this Chapter some of the original kingdom hearts characters are introduced. Once again i haven't played the game in a while so i might have forgotten how they acted but I'm sure i got it right. Remember to leave reviews on what you liked and didn't.

Since the announcer quit i will be saying the disclaimer myself. I, Scorch406, do not own any of the characters or worlds in this story besides Jax and the gang. i owe myself a penny for that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Aerith & Cid**

"Hey kid! Hey kid!" Jax felt someone poking him.

"Hey kid get up!" Jax pushed himself up off the floor with the help from guy that was poking him. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Jax rubbed his head."Yea. Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Cid and this is Traverse Town, a place where those who's world has fallen to the heartless go. Most of them anyways." Cid pulled out his harpoon. "Enough with the chatter we've got company." Heartless jumped out of the shadows and surrounded the two. Jax summoned his keyblade.

"Another one?" Cid thought aloud.

"What?

"Never mind. Just fight!" The heartless reminded Jax of what had happened to his world and the ones he loved. He was mad and the heartless were going to pay. Jax furiously attacked the heartless pushing Cid out the was and destroying every heartless left.

"Kid relax!"Cid shouted at him.

"What do you mean relax! These heartless destroyed my world. Everyone I love could be dead by now and you want me to relax!"

"You have to have hope." A soft voice came from behind Jax. " If you lose hope then you lose them as well."

Jax turned around to see a beautiful woman in a pink dress.

"Yea what she said." Cid added.

"By the way I'm Aerith." She put her hand out.

"I'm Jax." Shaking her hand made him feel more relaxed.

His stomach growled. "Sounds like someones hungry."

"Yeah." Jax rubbed his stomach.

"Follow me. I'll make you something to eat."

"Hey how come ya never cook me something when I'm hungry?" Cid yelled after them. As they walked Jax remembered what Cid said when he summoned a keyblade.

"Cid what d'ya mean when you said another one?"

"Oh that. There was this other kid with a keyblade. What was his name again?"

"Sora?" Jax suggested.

"There we go."

"Do you know him?" Aerith asked.

"No, but I saw him in this dream I had. There was a note from a king, King Mickey."

"Ya heard from the king? No ones heard from him in a while."

"So where are ya from kid?"

"New York City, Gramps."

"New York City. That's such a pretty place." Aerith said.

"It _was _a pretty place." Jax emphasized the was.

"Oh." Aerith said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Jax told them about Ansem and how his world was destroyed.

"Before I fell into the darkness he told me someone else wanted me to suffer. But who'd want that?"

"Maybe an old enemy?" Cid suggested.

Jax shook his head. "I don't think someone would destroy their own world."

"True, but you never know. Hatred can lead people to do crazy things."

Jax noticed a pink blanket with a dog face on top of it lying on the floor."Hey that's my niece's blanket."

"Maybe they're here." Aerith thought aloud.

Before Jax could pick it up The _Seed Of Hope _appeared in his hand as a hooded figure ran by. In his arms was Little Elsie who was screaming and pulling on the hoods' strings. Jax jumped in the hooded figures way.

* * *

There goes Chapter 3. It wasn't all that exciting but it will get better. I'm open to any ideas you guys have on characters and stuff like that so feel free to leave them. Remember to leave a review. Oh yea this story takes place during the first Kingdom Hearts game just to be clear.


	4. The King Returns

Revised Edition.

I'm not that good with describing people as you might have noticed i haven't described Jax or any of my original characters but I'm going to try my best to describe the new characters that are coming up.

Disclaimer: I, Scorch406, do not own any of the characters besides the ones i created myself. That's 2 pennies for me.

**Chapter 4**

**The King Returns**

Aerith and Cid blocked the hooded figure from the sides and Jax's grandmother came running from behind.

"Put her down!"Jax pointed the keyblade in his face.

"Oh no a keyblade! I'm so scared!" The hooded figure said sarcastically.

"If you want her come and get her!" The hooded figure a back flip over Grandma Elsie and ran away.Jax and Cid ran after him while Aerith stood behind with Grandma Elsie.

"I'm too old for this. You go ahead and I'll catch up." Cid stopped, huffing and puffing.

"Old timer !" A young girl jumped down from a building and followed Jax. She threw a shuriken at the hooded figure which caused him to fall. His hood came off revealing his face.

"Chip!" Before Jax could reach Chip he vanished in a poof of black smoke taking little Elsie with him. The young girl pulled her shuriken out of the ground.

"Yuffie, Jax, did you get him?" Cid had caught up with them followed by Aerith and Grandma Elsie.

"No but this was left behind." Yuffie was holding a charm bracelet.She handed it to Jax. The charms were of fire and ice. It shined and changed into a keychain.The words_ Flaring Blizzard _echoed through his head. Jax took out the Seed of Hope keychain and connected them together. He walked over to his grandma and hugged her.

"I thought you were gone." She was crying.

"Don't worry. I'll find her and bring her back home unharmed. Why would Chip do something like that?"

"I think I know why." His grandma wiped her tears away. "Before our world was destroyed your aunt had left with her new boyfriend Nicoli. And now that I think about it in the last message I got from your parents they said they had met this guy named Nicoli. They said he was always talking about this place called Kingdom Hearts.Maybe something happened between him and your parents."

"But that was years ago. Why attack now?" Jax paused. "Why attack me?"

"The same reason the keyblade chose you. He saw how powerful the light within you was." A squeaky voice spoke behind the group. They all turned around.

"King Mickey!" Aerith, Cid, and Yuffie all shouted in amazement.

"King Mickey?!" Jax was shocked and amazed to see that the king was a mouse.

"Nice to finally meet you, Jax."

"Nice to finally meet you, too, King Mickey." Jax shook Mickey's gloved hand.

"Cid can you take Jax's grandma back home with you and the others. I have to speak with Jax and I'm sure he has alot to ask me." Cid and the others walked ahead until they disappeared in the shadows.

Before the King could speak a group of people came running past them screaming. Behind them was a swarm of heartless. There was a flash of light and King Mickey's golden keyblade appeared. There was another flash of light and Jax keyblade appeared. Instead of holding the Seed of Hope he was holding Flaring Blizzard. It had two crystals growing out of the red and blue stone handle. One crystal was blue and the tip was in the shape of a snowflake. The other crystal was red and the tip was in the shape of a flame.

"Come on!" King Mickey ran towards the heartless and Jax followed. As they approached the swarm Ansem appeared in a poof of black smoke.

"Ah King Mickey, Jax its so nice to see you again."

"Ansem!" The king and Jax both got into a fighting stance.

"Do not attempt to stop me from destroying this world. There are far too many heartless for just you two to stop."

"We may be out numbered but we're not out powered." The King said.

"We won't let you destroy another world._ I won't let you destroy another world._" Jax stared Ansem in his hideous yellow eyes.

"You'd make a great asset to the darkness. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah well everyone can see how ugly you are just by looking in your eyes. Looking at the rest of you makes me hurl."

Jax couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl who had just insulted his enemy. She had emerald colored eyes and red hair which went just a little past her shoulders. Her skin showed a hint of a tan. Around her neck she wore a golden locket the shape of a heart. She was wielding two short curved swords.

"So are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna fight?" She looked at Jax who was still staring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"James what's taking you so long?!" She yelled at a younger nerdy looking boy holding an old book.

"Sorry Jules. Its hard to read spells and walk at the same time."

"I do not have time for you people to get acquainted. I have worlds to destroy and hearts to steal." Ansem disappeared and the swarm of heartless advanced. James put away his spell book and took out a staff. The four of them charged at the heartless. Jax's keyblade either froze or burned the enemy depending on which side of the keyblade hit them.

A swarm of heartless surrounded James." AERO!" a gust of wind surrounded him lifting the heartless in the air and blowing them away. Jules flung her swords at the heartless like boomerangs, slicing them in half.

"There are way too many of them." James shouted as he casted blizzard.

Seeing the spells that James had used gave Jax an idea.

"Jules grab my hand."

"What?!"

"Just grab my hand and follow my lead." Jax wrapped his arm around hers and began running in a circle sticking his keyblade out to his side. Jules did the same.

"Now you cast blizzard while I cast fire." As they spun around the fire and ice formed into a huge vortex. They stopped running and the vortex went around like a tornado destroying the heartless. Jax pulled Jules towards him.

"Can you stop being a perv?" She pushed him off her and walked over to her brother.

* * *

The king is back and Jax has 2 new friends but his old friends and fam are still gone. And who is this Nicoli? Stay tuned to find out. Also taking any ideas for characters and worlds to visit. hope you enjoyed. Remember to review.


	5. The Journey begins

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had some trouble organizing this chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Disclaimer: I, Scorch406, do not own any of the characters besides my oc's and original worlds.

"dialouge

'thought

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Journey Begins**

"Are you okay?" Jules knelled down in front of her brother to fix his shirt collar.

"I'm fine." He was struggling to get her off him.

"That was cool. I want my own limit." He said excitingly as he finally got free from her grasp.

"You'll get one when you can defend yourself better."

"Thanks for the help you two." King Mickey turned to Jax. "Jax if you're gonna find your friends and family you're gonna need to search the other worlds for them. I have an extra gummi ship you can use to find them."

Jules got up."You're going to the other worlds. Can we come with you?"

Jax thought about it."Hmm." He scratched his head and rubbed his chin."I don't know. Can you cook?"

"She makes the best sandwiches." James suggested.

"I guess you guys could come along. I could use the extra help. Besides how can I say no to such a pretty face." Jax squeezed her cheeks.

"Thanks." She smacked his hands off her face.

"What about my grandma?" Jax asked the king.

"She can stay at my castle with the Queen. It's safe there."

"Thank you, you're majesty."

* * *

After meeting the rest of Cid's friends Jax and the gang boarded the gummi ship taking off into the gummi highway. King Mickey was teaching Jax how to fly the gummi ship while James was looking through some new spell books he got from Merlin, an old wizard they met in Traverse Town. Jules was in the kitchen with Grandma Elsie. She was teaching Jules how to cook.

"Did you lose your world to the heartless as well?" Elsie asked. Jules nodded.

"What happened?"

"It started about a year ago. It was at night. My parents woke me and James up after they heard people screaming outside."

**Flashback**

Jules picked James up and followed her parents into the car. Each of her parents was wielding a short curved sword. In the back seat of the car was a staff and an old spell book.As they drove off heartless popped up all around the car. They drove into the heartless but came to a halt when a huge heartless jumped in front of the road. When they got out of the car the other heartless surrounded them.

"Jules take your brother and run!" Jules' parents equipped themselves with their swords and gave Jules the staff and the spell book. Her parents cleared a path for her and she ran into an abandoned building with James. The two watched their parents fight off the heartless. They were doing a good job until they were grabbed from behind by two hooded figures. Another hooded figure made them drop their weapons. After an exchanging of words they disappeared with her parents in a poof of black smoke. Jules and James walked to where their parents once stood.

"Where's mommy and Daddy?" James asked tears in his eyes.

"I don't know James but we'll find them don't worry." She picked up her parents swords.

**Flashback Ends**

"That's why I asked Jax if I could come along. I just hope its not too late to find them."

"It's never too late." The King entered the room followed by Jax.

"I'm looking for my family too. I guess we could work together to find them."

"Thanks." She smiled. "What was that weapon you had earlier? I've never seen anything like it before."She asked curiously.

"It's a keyblade. The king gave it to me."

"I only left the note and the keychain. It was the keyblade that chose you. You wouldn't be able to summon it if you didn't have a strong heart." The King explained.

"How'd you know my name then?"

"I don't know. It just came to me when I looked at your picture of you in the Station of Serenity."

The conversation was cut short by the computer system."Destination Reached!"

"Home, Sweet, Home." King Mickey exited the gummi ship excitingly. The others followed him. They were all amazed at the sight of the magnificent castle that stood before them.

"Mickey!" A squeaky voice voice yelled the King's name.

"Minnie!" The king ran to his Queen and hugged her.

"Oh." She realized the unfamiliar people behind him. "We have quests. Nice to meet you." She shook all their hands.

"Minnie is the extra gummi ship still here?"

"Donald and Goofy took one but I think Chip and Dale should have one left."

"I'll go and check. In the meantime can you show our friends inside."

Minnie nodded her head. "Follow me." She lead them into the castle.

* * *

After King Mickey returned from the Gummi Ship Tower they had dinner which was prepared by Elsie Lady Daisy and the Queen with some assistance from Jules. Jax, James and the King all ate like they hadn't eaten in weeks. The four ladies stared at them.

"James eat like a normal person!" Jules yelled at him.

"Sorry. Its just that I haven't eaten something delicious in a while." Jules glared at him.

"That's not a good sign." James spit out all his food in laughter.

"How 'bout you cook for yourself."

"I'm kidding. I'm sure you can make some excellent food." Jax said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that daybefore going to bed Jax decided what Jules was up to. He stood in the doorway watching her tuck James in when he noticed her gold necklace. As he stared at it he felt like it was calling him.

"Hey Jules can I see your necklace?"

She hadn't realized he was standing there. "Ever heard of knocking?" She got up from James side and walked and walked over to him. "Why do you want to see it?" He really didn't know why.

"Just let me see it." She took it off and handed it to him, sucking her teeth in the process. Immediately he felt a strange power surge through his body. He heard a voice coming from the locket but he couldn't tell what it was saying. It was a soft sweet voice but there was also a deep dark voice that followed it.

"Jax are you okay?" Jules waved her hand in front of his face.

He looked up at her. "Whaa? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." His eyes wondered back to the necklace. 'What the-?' A keyhole had appeared in the middle of the heart. It disappeared when Jules snatched the necklace out of his hands. "Get to bed. We have all long day ahead of us tomorrow." In saying that she shut the door in his face. The power he felt had disappeared and sleep was coming to him fast. Once he reached his room he collapsed on to his bed.

* * *

The next day after a long nights sleep Jax, James, and Jules got up early and prepared for the long journey ahead. The King also prepared to leave on his own journey. The King showed them to their Gummi Ship which was next to the King's.

"Whelp, I guess this is goodbye."

"I never say goodbye. Goodbyes are for when you'll never see someone again. I prefer see you laters." Jax shook the King's gloved hand.

"You're right. See ya later, Jax." After the king was done biding farewell to everyone else and kissing the Queen he entered the Gummi ship.

"Mickey wait!" The kings head poked out the ship.

"How will I know where to go?"

"The worlds will guide you." The kings gummi ship rose up in the air and took off.Jax turned to his grandma.

"I'll be back soon. I'll make everything right again, I promise."

"I know you will. Just be careful." She hugged him.

"Don't worry miss, I'll take care of him."

"Thank you Jules. I hope you find your parents."She hugged Jules and James.

"Thank you your highness for letting my grandma stay here." Jax bowed.

"Its my pleasure. The King left this for you." She gave him a pouch of munny. He bowed in gratitude. The three youths boarded the gummi ship.

"I got shotgun!" James shouted running to the second seat. "No you don't!" Jules ran after him. Jax took his seat in the pilots seat. He grabbed the controls and started the ship but he hesitated to take off as fear overwhelmed him.

Jules noticed something was wrong with him."What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I guess of what's ahead."

"Don't worry about it. What ever lies ahead we'll get through it together. Me, you, and James."

"Thanks Jules." They looked into each others eyes.

"Why are you guys turning red?" James broke the silence.

"Whaa?! It's just hot in here."Jules turned her back to them hiding her face. "Jax houldn't we be going?"

Jax smiled to himself as he pulled up on the controls. Queen Minnie and Grandma Elsie waved as the ship took off and disappeared into the sky.

"So where are we going?" James asked.

"Where ever the worlds take us."

* * *

Hope you liked the changes.

Hope you enjoyed. Review and leave any ideas you may have. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. In The Enemy's Sight

Sorry for the wait. I was trying to organize this chap, too. I'm quite a disorganized person so you'll have to excuse me for that. Here to make a disclaimer for me is the announcer guy. You'll also see him in an up coming commercial for. Here's a preview of the commercial.

Announcer guy: I was making a disclaimer for Scorch406. I was unappreciative of my payment. Scorch406 got mad. I suffered pain. I needed law. 1-888-PAIN-LAW.

ME:Sorry i had to add that in. That commercial is so dumb and funny. i don't own that commercial either.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**In The Enemy's Sight**

Chip had appeared in a poof of black smoke with little Elsie. Blood was dripping down his arm. Little Elsie had done a pretty good job at scratching his face up.

"Mommy help!" His mother rushed to his side.

"What happened to you? Is my honey bear all right?" She looked at his bloody arm and his scratched up face.

"Bad baby!"She snapped her fingers and a heartless jar appeared. "Get in the jar." Little Elsie bit her hand but it had no effect due to the fact she only had two teeth. Cyndi placed the lid over the jar and the jar walked away to a tall hooded figure.

"What took you so long!?" The hooded figure yelled at Chip.

"I was attacked by some ninja and The Corridors Of Dark were scary."

"WHAT!! You little wimp. You claim to be better than you're cousin but your afraid of the dark. You'll never be as good as him." This made Chip mad. He hated it when he was told Jax was better than him.

The hooded figure turned to Cyndi. "You told me your son would be a great asset to me but all I see is a whimp who will always live in the shadow of his cousin. I should kill him now!"

This made Chip angrier. A dark aura was glowing around him and his eyes were turning yellow. "Give me one more chance to prove myself to you. I'll bring Jax here myself."

"One more chance. If you fail _you will die._"

"I will not fail you, Master Nicoli." Chip's eyes flickered from their normal dark brown to an ominous yellow and back. Nicoli walked out the room followed by the pot which carried little Elsie in it.

"Don't worry Chip. Mommy will help you."

"How ?"

"Let's just say Mommy has a way of _controlling _Jax." The two began to laugh an evil laugh.

"_SILENCE!_" Nicoli shouted from another room.

"Sorry." Chip whimpered.

In the other Nicoli took little Elsie out of the pot. She stopped laughing when she looked into his hood. She saw his monstrous yellow eyes.

"Don't worry little girl. I'm not going to harm you. You are just a pawn in a much bigger game to lure your uncle here." Although little Elsie couldn't understand what he was saying she knew it wasn't good. She struggled to wiggle her way out of his arms. He just let her go and she fell into the pot and put the lid over it.

"Take her to the prison cells where she can spend some time with some people who will be happy to see her. At least until I kill them." He laughed to himself as the pot walked away. " Once Jax gets here I'll get back what his parents stole from me." He held out his hand and a small orb formed in his hand. An image appeared inside the orb as he peered into it. Jax, James, and Jules were all laughing as they flew through the gummi highway.

"I see you've found some new friends." He noticed the necklace around Jules neck. "That necklace!? Could it be..."

* * *

Jax stopped laughing as a feeling of being watched came over him.

"What's wrong, Jax?" Jules asked.

"Nothing." He shook the feeling off.

"Hey look." James pointed at a floating island.

"Hey what's that?" A space ship crashed into the island.

"Let's check it out!" Jax flew the gummi ship into the island.

"So where are we?" Jules asked. After pressing a few wrong buttons, which set off the alarm and the wind shield wipers , the name of the world appeared on the screen.

In big red and blue letters surrounded by trees and a giant volcano in the background was the word "HAWAII". James took out a journal and scribbled down the name of the world. Jax recalled him doing it before after they left Traverse Town and Disney Castle. Jules caught Jax's observation.

"He likes writing down everything thats happens. He's been doing it ever since we got seperated from our parents so he could show them all the things we've done when we find them." She explained.

"Well you won't have to do it for much longer cause we'll find your parents soon." Jax ruffled Jame's hair. They exited the gummi ship into a forest where the other ship had crashed. As they approached the ship a blue creature with four arms two antennas and what looked like an orange prison suit. In its hands were two guns. After shouting some gibberish it opened fire on Jax and co. James quickly raised his staff and shouted "REFLECT!". A barrier appeared around them and the bullets bounced off of it. The creature ran off in the direction of a village. Before Jax and co. could chase after him another ship landed nearby. Out of the came two aliens. One was fat and had four eyes. The other was skinny with three legs and one eye.

"Look it's the ship 626 escaped in!" The skinny alien pointed at the wrecked ship. "AHHH! Earth people!" HE screamed when he saw Jax and the gang.

"AHHHH! Alien!" James screamed, pointing at the skinny alien who was pointing at him. Jax and Jules exchanged looks of shock and confusion.

"Pleakly be quiet. Maybe they can help us find experiment 626."The fat one whispered to the skinny one called Pleakly.

"But Gumba this is in violation of the intergalactic code."

"Forget the intergalactic code. I am an evil genius for crying outs loud!" Gumba turned to Jax and the gang who were backing away slowly in an attempt to run away.

"Excuse me little earth boys and little earth girl have you seen this little fella?" He showed them the picture of the little blue creature. They all pointed in the direction where the little blue creature ran staring at the alien.

As the aliens walked away Pleakly shouted in a panicky voice " You didn't see anything!".

* * *

Chapter 6 fresh out the oven. Soon im going to post a new poll and some character descriptions on my home page. Read and review and be sure to check out the home page when you can.


	7. Secrets Of The NecklacePart 1

This story is starting to kick off. It's been a little more than a month since I posted this. I'd like to thank Blackrouge123, Blastbone, and Nightshroud for reviewing my story. I appreciate your compliments. I wanted to get this story up before my birthday which is tomorrow. Little Elsie and I will be having a party. (Yes little Elsie is based on my real niece) Her birthday was on Monday so she's 1 now. I'm done with being 15. Without further ado I proudly present Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets Of The Necklace**

A couple hours had past since Jax and co. encountered the aliens. Once in town they met a little girl named Lilo. She had just came out a pet shop with an oddly familiar blue dog in her hands. Lilo invited them to dinner at her house.

"I haven't seen you guys around here before. Are you new in town?" She asked.

"No were looking for our family. We thought they might be around here. Have you seen anybody else who isn't from around here?" Jax hoped she did.

Sadly she shook her head. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find your Ohana." She saw the looks of confusion on their faces."Ohana means family. I wish I had a big Ohana. It's just me and my sister Nani." As they approached Lilo's house a black car had parked itself into the drive way.

"Uh-oh." Lilo muttered. Out came a tall dark man in a black suit. "Hello Lilo. Is your sister home?" Lilo nodded her head and Cobra walked up to the porch.

"What's going on Lilo?" Jax asked after seeing how nervous Lilo was getting.

"That's a social worker. He's here to check up on me and Nani. I hope he doesn't find anything wrong." Jax knew why Cobra was there. It was the same reason the social workers came to visit him when he was little.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be alright." But everything wasn't going to be alright. After Cobra left and Lilo introduced Jax and co. Nani explained what had happened. Nani had three days to find a job and improve the conditions they lived in or Cobra would return to put Lilo into foster care. Jax knew all to well about foster care and even though he didn't know Lilo and Nani to well he wasn't going to let it happen. No family should be split up like his and Jules was right now.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jules asked. She too believed that no family should be split up.

Nani shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I can't accept any munny." She was talking about the pouch of munny Jax was holding out to her. "You guys can stay tonight if you'd like. Lilo told me about your search for your ohana. I hope you guys find them soon."

"Thanks Nani."

That night as Jax slept the voices from he heard from the locket were haunting his dreams. He still couldn't understand what they were saying but a few words were becoming more clear. "Ultimate Power."The dark voice said. "But at a price." The soft voice quickly followed. "When Faith and Despair join as one you will realize your true destiny." The two voices joined in unison.

Jax awoke to the noise of a ukulele. "Elvis Presley is the best musician ever." He sat up to see Lilo teaching the blue dog which she named Stitch and James how to play the ukulele. Jax went down stairs to see Jules preparing breakfast because Nani had left early in search of a job.

Recalling his dream he asked Jules where she got her necklace from. "My parents gave it to me about 10 years ago. They said one day I would find the 'key' who can open it. They got it from a friend of there's. They said I should always keep it with me and I have." She ran her hand over it. Then it hit Jax. His parents had disappeared 10 years ago.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know this chapter seems a little rushed but I wanted to get it up before the week began. Remember to read and review. Also check out my profile for a new poll and some of my other story ideas. I'm going to post up some character bios soon. the next chapter will be the last in Hawaii.(maybe)


	8. Secrets Of The NecklacePart 2

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately and when I had free time I was to lazy to type. This chapter should answer a few questions you guys might have. So far I have 3 votes to visit Metroville next and 1 vote for Nemo's world. I'll keep the vote open for a few more days. If you guys have any ideas of your own feel free to leave 1. You're not limited to Disney worlds either.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets Of The Necklace-Part 2**

Before Jax could tell Jules about their possible connection a scream came from Lilo's room. When the two got to her room they saw Stitch holding the ukulele over his head. Before he could smash it into the ground Lilo grabbed a spray bottle and squirted him in the face.

"Bad dog. Elvis wouldn't approve of this. Now put it down like a good dog." Surprisingly Stitch put the ukulele down, of course not without growling at her.

"Good. Now behave yourself while I get ready to go to the beach."

"Wait, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Jules asked.

Jax shook his head at Lilo and pretended to hurl. This earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Nah, I'll just get something to eat along the way. You guys should come with me and Stitch." Before Jax could respond Jules elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for ?" Jax asked, gasping for air. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Fun of course."

"Good thing I didn't eat your breakfast or I would've been hurling by how." Jax muttered to himself.

"We'd love to go but we don't have any bathing suits. Can you show us to the shops ?" Jules said while she used her foot to keep Jax's face in the ground. Lilo and James both snickered. Stitch poked Jax's eye.

"Sure just let me change."

* * *

After Lilo changed into her bathing suit and dressed Stitch up in an Elvis costume she showed Jax and co. to the shops. Jax was quick at picking out his swimming trunks. It was mostly black with crimson red flames going up the sides. James was also quick at picking out his swimming trunks. The design on his resembled the bottom of the sea. Jules on the other hand was taking awhile to pick out her bathing suit. She was taking so long that Stitch began to play his ukulele to entertain his new friends. Soon he attracted the attention of many passerby who stopped and cheered him on.

"He puts on a good show for a dog." Jax told James.

Unfortunately, forgetting how vicious animals can get when they see flashing lights, people began taking pictures. Frightened, Stitch smashed the ukulele into the ground and threw it into the shop window. The people ran away and the shop owner came out. Before he could shout at Lilo or Stitch someone else shouted Lilo's name. Nani stepped out from behind the owner.

"You know this girl ?" The manager looked at Nani.

"Yes she's my sister." She said in disappointment.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but I can't give you the job." Without any explanation he walked back into the shop and began sweeping up the glass.

Nani covered her face in shame. "Lilo I won't be able to get a job if you can't keep that dog under control. So please go to the beach and stay there 'til dinner."

"But it wasn't his fau-"

"No buts just go!" Lilo dragged Stitch by the leash and walked away with her head down.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing else goes wrong." Jax assured her. He pulled Jules, who had finally purchased a purple bikini, and followed Lilo. After quickly sketching the shattered window James waved goodbye to Nani and caught up with the others.

* * *

As they neared the beach a rather ugly orange hair girl who looked like she was around Lilo's age stopped the group. She was followed by a small possé.

"Oh look weirdlo has finally made some friends ... weird friends."

"Yeah!" her possé chanted. Jules did not take this lightly. She was about to pound the little girl when Lilo did the unthinkable.

"Hi Myrtle." She said with a bright smile. Jax and co. were taken aback by her kindness to the girl who just insulted them. Even Stitch was growling at Myrtle.

"What is that thing ?" she tried to poke Stitch but almost got her finger bitten off.

"Good dog." James patted Stitch on the head.

"Come on guys lets leave these weirdos alone."

"Yeah !" As Myrtle walked away Jules picked up a rock and tossed it at her head. Myrtle fell to the ground and her possé quickly surrounded her.

"Nice aim." Jax patted her on the back. Jules smiled to herself.

* * *

Once they got to the beach the three changed into their bathing suits while Lilo and Stitch picked out a spot to relax at. James came out first and ran ahead to help Lilo. Jax came out next and decided to wait for Jules. He knocked on the door.

"Need any help in there ?"

"Not from you!" She shouted back. She stepped out of the changing station in her purple bikini and tossed him her bag. "Race ya to the water." She ran past him.

"You're on!" As he past their resting spot he tossed the bag into the sand causing the sand to cover Stitch completely. Jax caught up to Jules and stuck out his tongue as he ran past her.

"Oh no you don't !" Before he could make it to the water she tackled him to the ground. He turned mid-fall and fell on his back, catching Jules in an awkward position. Before things could become more awkward a wave washed over them. The two got up and turned away from each other, turning beet red. Jules felt something scratch the back of her neck. When she turned around she saw a heartless running towards the forest with her necklace.

"GET BACK HERE!" She ran after it, unarmed. Jax summoned his keyblade and joined her.

"James stay here and protect Lilo !" Jules shoutted as more heartless appeared.

"Jules you stay with them I'll get your necklace back."

"But -"

"Just go. I promise I'll get your necklace back." Jules nodded and went back to help James. Jax followed the heartless into the forest. Once he was close enough he casted a blizzard spell, freezing the heartless in place. After shattering it into pieces he retrieved the necklace. He turned to leave but was stopped by the formation of a dark portal.

"Ansem!"

"Now, now Jax not everyone wearing this attire is named Ansem." The hooded figure laughed.

"Then who are you?" Jax resummoned his keyblade.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. I've heard alot about you. Heck it's all your parents ever talked about before they stole my life from me." His yellow eyes glowed beneath his hood.

"Nicoli? I don't get it. How can you live if my parents stole your life? Where are my parents?" Jax gripped _The Seed Of Hope_ tightly in case Nicoli attacked. He wanted to destroy Nicoli for everything he did but something told him that was a bad idea.

"Of course you don't get it. You're just a foolish child." He pulled the neck part of the cloak down to where his heart would be revealing a burn mark in the shape of a heart. "They stole my heart, my power because I wanted to have a little fun and locked it away in that little necklace of your friend." He covered it up. "But they couldn't steal all my power and they paid the price for their betrayal." A smirk grew on his face when he saw Jax's determined face turn to one of despair. "Don't look so defeated. I haven't killed them. At least not yet."

"Not if I take you out first." Determined again, Jax charged at Nicoli.

Nicoli raised his hand toward Jax's keyblade. A dark aura formed around the keyblade and floated over to Nicoli. He grabbed the shadow and it burst into a keyblade identical to Jax's except it had no keychain. They clashed and Jax was surprised by Nicoli's strength. Over powered Jax was pushed to the ground.

"FIRE"

"FIRAGA" Jax's spell was swallowed by the imense flames of Nicoli's spell. Before he could dodge the attack, Jax was hit square in the chest with the attack. The extreme heat to his bare skin caused him to scream in pain.

"Jax we're coming!" Jules called.

"I guess I'll be going. I can't kill you yet otherwise I'd never get my power back." He disappeared into a dark door just as Jules and the others arrived.

"Jax!" Jules dropped down next to him. She felt the huge burn wound that went across his chest. "James-"

"Cura." A green light shot out of James staff and into Jax's wound. The pain in his chest lightened and he was able to stand up.

"Thanks. You'll have to teach me that." He patted James on the back.

"How this happen?" Jules touched the burn, which had decreased in size.

Jax whinced at the slight pain her touch caused him. "Nicoli."

* * *

The next chapter will come soon. Most likely later today. Remember to leave any ideas you have for a world to visit or vote on my pole. The next chapter will be the last in Hawaii.


	9. Fight For a Better Ohana

Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded for failing photography and lab. Here in New York if you fail lab you fail science so I might have to go to summer school. Well at least I'll have more time to write this. I'll be updating on a weekly basis again now that I have a new flash drive. I'll also be starting a new fanfic called Hero's Awakening. Its based on the new kingdom hearts game, Birth By Sleep, so check it out. Also the character bios for Jax and James are up. Now here's Jax with the disclaimer.

Jax: I'll only do it if I get to see Jules in a bikini again.

Jules: You're such a perv. (Punches Jax in the chest)

Jax: (Rubbing chest) That still hurts.

Jules: Wimp (The two start fighting)

Me: That didn't turn out well. James, disclaim please.

James: Scorch406 owns nothing but his creations. (Freezes Jax and Jules)

Me: Thank you. Now on with the Chapter.

Reminder: 'thinking

"speaking

**Chapter 9**

**Fight for A Better Ohana**

After the intense battle against Nicoli, Jax had passed out once they arrived at Lilo's house. Jules, feeling like it was her fault he got hurt, sat next to his bed the entire night.

'Why'd I let you go after that heartless by yourself?' was all she thought until she saw puss oozing from Jax's bandages. She removed them, revealing the burn on his chest. 'A normal firaga burn would've been healed already. Is Nicoli really that strong?' She paused. ' Well next time Nicoli comes around we'll face him together. He can't beat the both of us.' She yawned.

"You'd better be up early tommorow. We've got alot of training to do." Laying back in the chair she fell asleep.

--

"Jax get up. We've got some training to do." Jules shook Jax. He didn't move. "Get up or I'll throw Stitch on you." To her amusement he didn't move, so she picked up a sleeping Stitch and threw him under Jax's blanket. After smacking the spot where Stitch was sleeping he went berserk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Jax jumped out of bed.

"Now that you're awake get dressed. We're going to do some training." Jules left the room without listening to any protests from Jax.

"Stupid dog." Jax said angrily, kicking Stitch across the room . "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M SORRY!"

--

Jax met James and Jules in the forest near their Gummi Ship. Jules was leaning against the ship and James was sitting on the ground, reading a book.

"So remind me again, why we are training?" Jax asked, yawning.

"Well if you ever have to fight E-coli again you are going to need to get stronger. Obviously you can't fight him on your own so we're going to fight him together."

"Aww, I feel so touched that you'd do that but I've got to face him on my own. He picked a fight with me and me only."

Jules knocked him upside his head. "Don't give me that macho shit. We're facing him together whether you like it or not. Besides you can't leave us outta the action."

James stood up from where he had been sitting. "Lets be logical, Jax. You could barely take him on yesterday and I'm pretty sure he'll just get stronger. If we don't work together then there is no way he can be stopped."

Jax thought about it. "I guess you're right. With your brain and our-" He wrapped his arm around Jules neck and pulled her close to him. "-brawn we should be able to beat anybody."

"So then, we're All for one." She put her hand out and James put his on top of hers.

"And one for all." Jax put his hand on top. "Let's get this training started!"

--

After Jax learned some new spells like Firaga and Cura from James and sparred off with Jules, they met up with Lilo and the gang at the beach.

"Jules, what made you decide to buy that bikini?" Jax asked after staring at her the entire trip to the beach.

"It looks nice on me and purple is my second favorite color." She explained.

"I can understand the fact that it looks nice but don't you think its attracting too much attention?" Jules looked around and saw all the men, both young and old, staring at her.

"Oh my god! Why is it that everywhere I go there are perverts?" She got up and wrapped herself in a towel, disappointing all of her spectators.

"You guys wanna come surfing?" David, Nani's 'friend', asked the three.

"No thanks." "I don't want to get anyone excited." "I've got some studying to catch up on." Were the responses he received.

"Okay. Come on Lilo and Stitch. I'll teach you how to surf." Lilo grabbed Stitch, who was trying to gnaw his arm off in an attempt to free himself, and followed David and Nani to the water.

As they watched the others surf, Jules wondered about what Jax told her about Nicoli. She couldn't understand how someones heart could be trapped inside a necklace.

"Do you really think Nicoli's heart is in here? Is that really possible?" She asked Jax.

"Well after everything thats happened lately, I'd say anything is possible."

"That's true. I wonder what he did that forced your parents to remove it?"

"Whatever it was it must have been something terrible. I don't think they'd just rip out a guys heart for no reason."

"It probably had something to do with the power his heart gave him. I mean if he was strong when you faced him, imagine him at his full power."

Jax thought about it. 'He was pretty strong when I faced him. He must have been able to destroy armies by himself when he had his heart. I can only imagine what my parents must have gone through just to seal it away.'

Before Jax could think about anything else a scream came from the water. "LILO!!" Lilo and Stitch were missing.

David dived under the water to search for the two.

'I can't go in the water or else my burn will fill up with water.' Jax thought, frustration building up inside. "Don't just sit there, get up and help find them!" He shouted at Jules.

"Don't scream at me!" She stood over Jax, ready to kick him in the stomach, when she saw David surface with Lilo and Stitch in his arms. "Look he's found them already."

"What were you thinking!!" Nani shouted at Stitch as they walked to shore.

"It wasn't his fault!" Lilo came to his defense. Before the argument continued, Cobra Bubbles showed up.

"Nani can I have a word with you?" He and Nani walked far enough so the others wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Does he stalk Nani or something?" He whispered to Jules. She ignored him and stormed off, dragging James with her. 'Why do I always ruin everything?!' He ran after her, leaving behind a weeping Nani and a saddened Lilo.

--

Jax and co. stood outside as Nani and Lilo discussed what was going on. Jules was still ignoring Jax and James was busy filling his journal of the daily events, so Jax sat on the porch. Stitch, who ran away after Nani scolded him, had finally returned home. He avoided the group and stood at the window, listening to Nani and Lilo's conversation.

"Lilo, you know how important Ohana is. Just remember we'll always be together in our hearts." After hearing this Stitch

jumps off the window and into the forest.

"Stitch!" Jules yells.

"I'll get him." Jax runs after him.

--

After about twenty minutes of searching Jax hears someone talking. He spots the two aliens from before talking to Stitch.

"You don't have a family and you can never belong anywhere!! Now come with me like a good experiment." Jumba yelled at Stitch.

'Why is he yelling at a dog? Wait a minute. That's the alien that attacked me and the others when we first got here. How could I be so dumb to not realize that.' Before Jax could confront them, Stitch ran off and the two aliens followed. ' I can't let them capture him. Even if he's an alien he's still my friend and Lilo wouldn't want this." He ran after them.

--

'Jax, Stitch where are you guys?' Jules looked out the window towards the forest. A day had gone by and neither Jax nor Stitch had shown up. She had been making breakfast for Lilo and James while Nani and David were checking out a job offer that finally came up.

"All done." As she brought the plates over to the two kids a blue blur flew past her, causing her to drop the plate. Before she could unleash her anger on Stitch the door was blasted open by Jumba who was being chased by Jax. Jumba grabbed Stitch and Jax jumped on top of him.

"Let go of him." Jax struggled to free Stitch from Jumba's grasp.

"Lilo call Jumba while I try to break these three up." Jules pulled Stitch out of Jumba's hands and kicked Jumba in the stomach.

Lilo dodged the spells and plasma bullets that were being fired while she waited for Cobra to answer the phone. "Hello, Mr.Bubbles? I need you to come over to my house quick. There's an alien attacking my friends!" Lilo was panicking.

"Calm down Lilo. I'm already on my way." Lilo could hear his car screeching through the phone.She was forced to drop the phone when Jax casted a reflect spell.

"Jax no!" James attempts to stop him failed as the bullets bounced off the shield and into all directions, destroying the house in the process.

"Everyone out!" Jules yelled as the house began to collapse.

After she was sure everyone was out, Jules kicked Jax in the knee. "Look what you did! Where do you expect them to live now?!"

"What did you expect me to do, get shot 20 times and become the next 50 cent?" Too busy arguing, they didn't realize Nani and Cobra had arrived. After exchanging words, they too began arguing. Seizing the moment, Stitch pulled Lilo aside and revealed his true form.

"You lied to me. How could you Stitch!" Feeling both shocked and betrayed she ran into the forest to be alone.

"Lilo wait." Stitch ran after her.

The arguments came to a stop as the ground began to shake and a shriek came from the forest. A huge shark like alien stepped out of the forest with both Lilo and Stitch trapped in a huge canister. He walked right past the group below and headed towards a ship that no one realized landed on the beach.

"Lilo!" Nani shouted, chasing after him.

"Nani wait." Jax grabbed her shoulder. "We wont be able to stop him from boarding his ship and taking off. We'll need another ship." He turned to Jumba. Even though they had their own ship, he couldn't risk getting it destroyed.

"Please help us save my sister. I'll do anything you want." Nani begged Jumba.

Unable to resist her plea and thinking of his repayment he decided to help her. "I will help you only if you return my experiment." They shook each others hand in agreement. Jumba led them to his ship which was dangerously close to Jax's. Quickly boarding the ship, they took off following the black ship that was rapidly approaching space.

Gantu, as Pleakley identified him, spotted them and snapped his fingers. "These should take care of those pests. Whatever Nicoli wants with the abomination better be as valueble as he says for me to risk breaking the intergalactic rules."

A group of flying heartless surrounded Jumba's ship. "We'll take care of them!" Jax, followed by James and Jules, climbed onto the wing of the ship. "James do you know any spells that can keep us from flying off this ship?"

"Lets see." He quickly searched through his spell book. "This should do the trick. MAGNET!" Sure enough their feet stuck to the ship like magnets. As they fought off the heartless Stitch fazed through the container and started breaking the lock.

"Infernal Trough!" Gantu reconfigured the afterburners, launching Stitch off the ship. Jax jumped off and caught Stitch. The magnet spell caused Jax to be drawn to Gantu's ship. Jax cut the rest of the lock off and Stitch grabbed Lilo. Using an aero spell Jax floated them over to Gantu's ship.

"Stitch take Lilo inside. Guys lets blast him out the sky! James you wanted a limit now the time for an idea." James quickly ran over to Jax and whispered his idea into his ear. "Got it." Jax stepped up to the front of the ship. "Firaga!" He tossed his keyblade as far as he could, fire blasting out of it. "Reflect!" James created a sheild around it. The keyblade spun around inside the sheild creating a ball of fire.

"Wait how do we get it over there?" They hadn't thought of that.

Jules threw her sword like a boomerang, at the shield launching it forward to Gantu's ship. "What would you guys do without me?" The shield collapsed on impact with the ship causing the fire to engulf the ship and explode.

Gantu jumped out the ship shouting at the group.

--

After landing on the beach, another ship arrived. Out came the Grand Council Women and she spoke in a calm tone. "I have come to arrest experiment 626."

Before she could speak anymore Stitch walked up to her and spoke. "Please let Stitch say bye to family. I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good."

Lilo walked up next to him. "Please don't take him away. He's apart of my ohana now." She showed the council woman Stitch's adoption papers.

"Hmm, he does seem to have become more domesticated. I guess he can stay here as long as Jumba and Pleakly stay here and watch after him." She spotted Jax's keyblade. "Have you sealed the keyhole?"

"What?"

"The keyhole to the heart of this world. Have you sealed it?"

"What? I didn't know anything about that." Jax panicked.

"Relax. You are young and there are many things you do not know. But I will help you with this. Each world you visit has a heart and the keyholes lead to the heart of said world. Using that weapon you have you must seal the keyhole to prevent the darkness from seeping into the world."

"Where can I find it?" Before the grand council woman could answer his keyblade rose and pointed to a tiki that was on the beach. The tiki's mouth opened and the keyhole revealed itself. Raising the keyblade to level up with the keyhole, Jax felt the energy forming around his hand. It shot up the keyblade and into the keyhole. A clicking sound reassured everyone that the keyhole was sealed.

"So does this mean you're leaveing?" Lilo asked.

"I guess so. But don't worry we'll come back one day." After saying goodbye to everyone, Jax and co. headed to the forest. Before they disappeared Stitch ran up to Jax and handed him a ukulele charm.

"Stitch help Jax find Ohana."

"Thanks." Waving goodbye one last time they disappeared into the forest.

--

Once again sorry for the late update but this will most likely be the last time it happens. Okay in your review leave a choice for what the next chapter should be based on. You can choose from:

1. A look into Jax's past

2. A look at what his 4 friends have been up to.

It doesn't matter which one you chose because it wont effect the flow of the story. Also the majority vote was for Metroville(the incredibles) so that's the next world we'll be visiting. And for everyone reading please review. I know there's more of you out there cause i can see my hits. Tell me what i should improve to make this better for you. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. FAB Girls

Once again sorry for the late update. I know I promised weekly updates but due to some unexpected anger towards my laptop from my cousin and my new job at the local daycare I haven't had much time to type this up. But I promise it was worth the wait. 2 out of 3 votes decided that this chapter should be based on Jax's 4 friends from the first few Chapters. I've also finished planning out this story and it looks pretty good. So without further delay I present you with the F.A.B. Girls who will be doing the Disclaimer.

Scorch406: Bella start us of please.

Bella: No problem. Scorchy owns nothing but his ideas.

Mika: Scorchy?

Bella: Is there a problem with that nickname? (points a pink handgun at Mika)

Mika: (Tosses a shiny red dagger at Bella) Now there is!

Cristi: Cant you two act civilized for 10 seconds?

Danita: (Points a jet black AK-47 into the air and shoots a whole cartridge of bullets at nothing)

Scorch406: Okay...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**F.A.B. Girls**

Three days had past since Jax and co. had taken off from Hawaii and they were still floating endlessly through space.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"I just said no."

"Are we the--"

"JAMES IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN I WILL THROW YOU OUT THIS SHIP!!"

"Sorry I just wanted to know if we were there yet." Jules got up from where she had been lounging comfortably and stomped over to where James was sitting.

"No wait, I'm sorry. PLEASE NO!!" James held on to his chair for dear life as Jules tried to rip him off and throw him out the window. Holding him in one arm, she reached for the window lock with the other. As she slid the lock a red light flashed and the alarm went off.

"Wasn't me!" She dropped James and ran to the other end of the ship. James got up, thanking God in the process, and locked the window.

"Why is the alarm still on?" To answer his the computer system marked a small pink object floating towards the ship. Jax squinted his eyes to see what it was. He activated a claw that was hidden in the bottom of the ship. It extended out and grabbed the drifting pink object. The claw returned to the ship and the item appeared in a canister on the dashboard.

"Lipgoss? What is lipgloss doing in space?" Jax took it out and examined it. F.A.B. Girls was wriiten across the label.

"Lipgloss! Oh my God I haven't used this since... since forever!" Jules snatched it out of his hands and twisted the top. It made a popping sound and a small hole formed in the bottom, where a circular USB popped out.

"What a waste." She gave it back to Jax.

"Can I see it, Jax?" James asked.

"Sure." Jax handed it to James, who quickly studied it and searched through his neatly piles books. "Ah-hah!" He pulled out a book, labeled Gummi-ships for dummies, which Jax had been reading. Did you guys really think Jax could learn to fly a gummi ship with one lesson? After skimming a couple of pages, James directed the other two to follow him. He stopped in front of a small screen that stood over what looked like a microwave. James stuck the lipgloss/USB into a usb port on top of the screen. The screen turned on as a camera poked out the wall above it and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to F.A.B. Girl airship supplies and weaponry. How may I help you?"

"BELLA!!"

"JAX!!" She screamed so loud the that a small crack formed in the corner of the screen.

"Girls look who it is!" Mika, Danita, and Cristi appeared behind Bella.

"JAX!!" They all gave an equally ear splitting scream as Bella. A sense of relief came over Jax knowing that his friends were safe.

"Are these your friends, Jax?" James asked.

"Yea. Girls this is James and Jules."

"Nice to meet you guys." James waved. Jules just smiled.

"Can't you say hi you dumb broad."

"What did you call me?!" Jules was about to attack the screen but Jax and James held her back.

"She didn't mean that. She just has a minor case of tourettes, _right Bella?_" Jax gave her a look that let her know if she didn't say yes she'd regret it.

"Don't give me that look. Is she your bitch?" Jax smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Bella that's now way to talk about Jax's friend." Cristi said as she pushed Bella out her seat.

"She better not be like Maria Garnaria!" Bella shouted in the background. Cristi picked up a nightstick and threw it at her.

"Owwwwah, I'm just making sure she's not a smut."

"Do you want another?" Cristi threatened.

"Okay gosh. I'll be putting on some lipgloss if you need me. Nice seeing you again Jax." Bella disappeared off screen.

"So Jax how'd you get an airship and _why_haven't you visited Rabanstre yet?" Cristi asked.

"Cris, I'm not on the world you guys ended up on. I'm on a gummi ship. It can travel between worlds."

"So you're not on Ivalice after all." She said with a disappointed look on her face. "We kinda figured out there were other worlds since what happened last month. I guess Vann and Penelo could quit searching for you now. So, what have you been up to?"

* * *

"Then we found this lipgloss thingy and that's when we saw you guys." Jax finished off the story.

"You're becoming quite the hero Jax. I can't believe it your aunt and cousin are working with the guy that destroyed our world. I knew she was a bitch but come on." Mika said while twirling around a pair of shiny red daggers.

"I'd like to get a shot at her." Bella, who had returned from applying lipgloss, loaded two pink hand guns with a lipgloss compartment on the side of each.

"Make that two of us." Danita loaded a jet black AK-47 with streaks of lavender running down it.

"Looks like you girls have been pretty busy yourselves. What've I missed?" Jax asked.

"I want to go first!" Bella pushed Cristi out of her seat. "After we fell into the dark abyss-"

"Wait let me get my journal to write this down." James grabbed his journal and a pen.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted." Jax just shook his head. She hadn't changed a bit and he was glad.

"After we fell into the dark abyss we woke up in the Dalmasca Estersand, a desert east to the city we're in now. Lucky for us, Balthier and Fran, two sky pirates, were flying by and saved us."

Mika picked up the story from here. "Balthier and Fran helped stop a war that was taking place here and they helped free an entire race from the control of a 'god'." She made quotations with her fingers when she said god.

"They took us to the Queen." Dana continued. "After Balthier and Fran told her we were good peoples she let us stay in this royal city. Then we met Vann, Penelo, Filo and Kytes, who also helped the Queen, They helped us start this business up."

Cristi finished off."All we have to do is help maintain the peace. Which is why we have to cut this reunion short. But we'll keep in touch more ofter. I've sent you guys a little present." A loud roar was heard through the chat system. "Got to go Jax. Nice seeing ya again." Cristi was seen picking up two night sticks before the transmission ended. Something began to materialize in the microwave under the screen. It was a box with a note attached to it. Jax read the note while Jules took the box out.

"_We've put some of our best products inside the box to help you on your little quest._" Jules pulled out a set of lipgloss. "_From exploding lipgloss-_"

As Jax read this part. Jules uncapped a lipgloss which blew up in her face. "You should read labels more often." James held up the lipgloss label.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she wiped her face. Jax laughed to himself as he continued to read the note.

"_-to a useful spell book_" James pulled out a large spell book and quickly skimmed through it." Your friends are the greatest!"

"I know." Jax smiled as he finished reading the note. "-_to a communication device you guys could use in case you get split up._" He picked up an ear piece and a mic that buttoned onto his shirt collar.

"_Good luck, Jax._

_-FABULOSITY ABOVE BOYS (except you Jax)_

_P.S. Don't come for us til you've found your bro ans sisters._

"Your friends are pretty cool, even though Bella can be aggressive." Jules said as she loaded the exploding lipgloss onto her belt using a belt attachment.

"You'll get use to Bella. I wonder what all that roaring was about, though."

"Whatever it was I'm sure they could handle it." Jax nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I'm glad to see Jax is okay." Danita said as she shot at the huge wyrm tyrant that loomed over the city.

"I knew he was alright all along." Mika said as she dodged flames the wyrm spurted out at them.

"He's even found himself a girlfriend." Bella said as she cast a blizzard spell on her gun to shoot powerful frozen bullets at the wyrm.

"What'll happen if Jax does restore our world? She's obviously not from New York." Cristi sais as she placed two exploding lipglosses into the top of her nightsticks and shot it at the wyrm.

"I don't think long distance relationships work especially when its worlds apart." Mika climed onto a building rooftop to get closer to the dragon. She ran as fast as she could towards the edge and leaped at the wyrm.

"MIKA!!" She missed the dragon by mere inches and was plummeting to the ground. She threw her daggers at the wyrm and they stuck into his stomach. "Don't think you got off easy, Bahumut." She pressed a button on her bangles and she was pulled upwards towards her daggers. She grabbed them and jumped onto Bahumuts back.

"You should've done that in the first place!!" Bella shouted as she released a barrage of bullets at the dragons front side.

"It wouldn't be any fun that way." Mika dug her daggers into Bahumuts neck. His rough scales were putting up a fight though. "I know I did not waste my time finding Tomaj those special metals for some daggers that can't break though some rough scales." She jabbed the daggers into his neck again, this time breaking through the rough scales and into Bahumuts spinal cord.

"Yay I did-" Mika's cheering was cut short when the wyrm fell out the sky and crashed into the ground creating a huge cloud of smoke. Bella, Danita, and Cristi ran towards the crash zone as the smoke cleared.

"I'm okay" Mika said as she dusted her self off.

"Good job girls." Tomaj stepped out of an alleyway.

"Nice of you to join us." Bella blew the smoke out from her guns and placed them in there hoilsters.

"Word on the street is that all these scion attacks are connected." Tomaj continued debriefing the girls as they headed into the shop to contact Queen Ashe.

"Soething Tells me this has to do with Jax." Cristi said as she started up the transmission.

* * *

There you have it. For those of you who don't know where Ivalice is from it's from Final Fanstasy 12. I only played revenant wings so I don't know much about the first part.

Don't forget to review


	11. Mistaken Identity

**I'm sorry for the really, really late update of this Fanfic. I had a really bad case of writers block but its gone now so you guys don't have to worry. This chapter was suppose to take place in the world of the Incredibles but I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted and it really didn't have anything to do with the story so I just cut it out. Instead our heroes will be stuck on the ship for one final day. **

**Disclaimer: ... I don't own anything**

**"-speaking aloud**

**'-thought**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Mistaken Identity**

"Jax, why don't you take a rest and let me drive for awhile?" Jules offered.

It was day 4 of being lost in space and Jax was exhausted from piloting the gummi-ship for almost 10 hours now.

"You sure you know how to do it?" He yawned.

"I read the whole book on 'Gummi-ships for Dummies' and I've watched you do it for hours already. Go catch some zzz's." Jax quickly obliged and headed to the 'Captain's Quarters'. The 'Captain's Quarters' consisted of a hammock, a garbage bin filled with crumbled up papers, a chair, and a desk with a single paper on it. He sat in the chair and picked up the paper. It was a drawing of Jules' smiling face he had been working on during his free time. He pulled out an emerald green pencil from his desk drawer and colored in the eyes.

"Done." He grabbed a thumb tack from his drawer and picked up the drawing. "Hopefully she'll likes it." Making sure the other two weren't around he ran across the hall to Jules' room and tacked it on her door. After sneaking back into his room he fell asleep.

* * *

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Jax fell out of the hammock when the alarm system went off.

"Jax!" Jules cried out.

"Let go of my sister!"

Jax quickly got up and ran out the door. Summoning Seed of Hope he entered the cockpit to see a hooded figure holding Jules by the throat and James pinned to the ground by twin swords.

"Jax!" Jules gasped. Her face was turning red, showing her lack of air.

"LET HER GO!" Jax ordered the man, who had turned to face him.

"You reak the scent of Nicoli. Where is he?" The man's voice was calm.

"_LET HER GO!"_Jax shouted again.

The man threw her against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain. "Where is Nicoli?" He asked again, this time sounding more impatient.

"You bastard!!" Jax charged forward and slashed at the man's head with an overhead strike. The man simply raised his arm up to block the attack. Jax's keyblade clashed with a group of rings bound to the man's arm. The hooded figure grabbed Jax's arm and twisted it, causing Jax to drop his keyblade. He spun Jax's arm around his back.

"James grab the wheel I have to help Jax." Jules grabbed her blades and charged at the man. Using his free hand, the man created a barrier to stop Jules from helping Jax. She bashed the barrier with her blades but her attacks bounced off.

"Now tell me where Nicoli is or I'll break your arm." The man sounded annoyed.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Wrong answer." He twisted Jax's arm more, evoking yells from both Jax and Jules, who abandoned her attempts to break the barrier.

The man eased his grip and repeated his question again. "I don't know." Jax replied angrily.

"Wrong again." The man twisted his arm harder than before. "I know you're the kid working for Nicoli! His dark scent fills the air of this entire ship!" The man was angry now and he twisted Jax's arm with more force, causing Jax to fall to his knees.

"You've got the wrong person." Jules yelled as she banged against the barrier with her fists.

Jax could feel the bone in his arm was close to breaking. "THUNDER!" He yelled out in pain. The spell shot out his currently twisted arm and into the hooded figure, knocking the man back. Jax held his sprain arm and jumped forward to create some distance between them. He was defenseless now that his right arm was injured.

In an effort to stale he asked the man what he wanted. "_TELL ME WHERE NICOLI!" _He emphasized each word he said as the twin blades phased through the barrier towards him.

Jax created a fire ball in his left hand when the man grabbed his swords. "I told you like three times already, I don't know. We're looking for him too."

"I'm not so easily fooled." He removed his hood to reveal his tanned face. His dreadlocks rested on his shoulders. He appeared to be in his early 20's.

"Surely he has warned you about me. To think he would mock me by thinking a mere teenager could stop me from finding him. Even in my bound form you cannot hope to defeat me." The man laughed confidently as he slowly walked towards Jax. Normally Jax would've replied with a 'Hell yeah' or a ' You bet your sorry ass I can' but given the current predicament he was in he continued to stale, backing up in the process.

"Can't you see I have a keyblade? That means I don't work for the dark."

"Anyone can wield a keyblade as long as their heart is strong enough. Doesn't matter if they're good or bad. The world's learnt that the hard way. Now quit your yapping and tell me where Nicoli is."

'Here goes nothing' Jax shot the fire ball at the man's head. 'Dammit' The mad simply side stepped and the fire ball hit the barrier.

"The names Nazo. Be sure to remember it when you reach the after life." Nazo charged forward, wielding his blades in a reverse grip. Seconds before Nazo could slice his head off, Jax jumped to side.

"Cura." He casted the healing spell on his arm but he still couldn't lift it. Jax leaped back as Nazo took another slice at him, creating a gap between them.

"You're a fast one. Let's see if you can dodge my arrows." Nazo brought the hilts of his blades together and connected them to from a bow. A small orb of light formed in front of where the hilts were connected. Nazo pulled it back to form an arrow of light. Letting it go, it zoomed across the room into Jax's right shoulder.

'Igotta move faster or I'll become his target practice.' Nazo formed another arrow. This time Jax concentrated on following it. He could see it heading towards his left arm. This time he was able to partially dodge it, receiving a graze on his left arm from the arrow.

'I can spot the arrows but I'm still not fast enough to completely dodge it. What was that spell James talking about that makes you fas-' "MOTHER FFF-." He grabbed his right shoulder after another pierced him in the same spot.

"Jax focus or we're doomed!" Jules yelled through the barrier.

"Use the Haste spell I was telling you about!"

'Thank you James' Jax thought. "HASTE!" Summoning his keyblade into his left hand Jax was able to clumsily block an arrow aimed for his heart. Looking like he just had 50 cups of coffee, Jax zoomed across the room and striked Nazo across the chest. He quickly sliced up Nazo's chest and back down again. Jax went for another strike Nazo parried it causing the Seed of Hope to fly out of his hand. Nazo pulled his swords apart and slashed upwards with his right sword and sideways with his left. He punched Jax in the face, knocking him back. Jax laid on his back as blood oozed out of his various wounds. Nazo looked down at him and for a second Jax saw regret on his face.

"You three shouldn't have sided with that heartless bastard." He turned and walked through a dark portal. The barrier holding Jules back broke and she slid to his side. Jax could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Dont-" Jules placed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. Don't waste your breath." She pulled some potions out of her pocket and poured it on the gashes across Jax's chest. Jax winced at the stinging sensation it caused but was relieved when he felt the wounds close up a bit. With Jules assistance, he stood up and they walked to his room. Jules helped him sit in the hammock before she began lifting his shirt.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Jax's face was completely red.

"I'm gonna wrap a bandage around you're stomach. What'd you think I was gonna do?" Her face turned completely red when she realized what he was thinking. "You perv!" They both laughed. Jules pulled the rest of his shirt off.

"I forgot the bandages in my room. Be right back." She quickly got off the hammock and stepped out the room. Standing outside the door, rested the back of her head on it.

'Why does this keep happening? Its only been two weeks since we met and he nearly died twice to protect me and James." She sighed and proceeded to her room when she noticed something pinned to her door. She smiled when she saw the drawing of herself and the signature at the bottom. She sighed again but this time it was a happy sigh. She placed the drawing in her back pocket and gathered the bandages from the first aid kit in her room. She paused in front of Jax's door making sure she looked nice. She laughed softly to herself when she saw her cloths were covered in blood.

'We gotta get some new cloths.' She entered the room and proceeded in wrapping Jax's shoulder and chest in bandages. The entire time she was wrapping him up she wondered if the drawing was just a hobby or if he was trying to tell her he liked her.

"All done." She said in a sweeter than usual voice.

"Thanks Jules." She looked up at him.

"Your cheek is bleeding." She wiped the blood from his cheek with her dumb. Their eyes met and after a few seconds of staring into each others eyes the slowly moved in for a kiss. Their lips were centimeters from each other when James yelled out both their names. They quickly pulled away from each other and turned away, both faces beet red. Jules quickly stood up and headed for the door forgetting Jax couldn't fully stand on his own yet.

"Jules a little help please." She laughed nervously and quickly helped him up. They hurried to the cockpit where James was struggling to maintain the ships balance.

"James, what's going on?" Jules asked.

"Something exploded at the back of the ship. The scanner detected Nazo's presence at the back of the ship right before it exploded." The red alarms went off as the ship began to plummet through space.

"Hey look over there." Jax,who was holding on the back of the chair to maintain his balance, pointed to a world in the distance. "It's Traverse Town. Try to get the ship to land there." James nodded and pulled up on the yoke to steady the ship. As they rapidly descended into the world they passed over the first district, then the bell tower in the second district until the bottom of the ship hit the streets in the third district coming to a complete halt in front of Leon and the others hideout.

When the trio fell out of the broken Gummi door they were greeted by Leon, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie, who all had different expressions, ranging from disappointment to a suppressed laughter, on their faces.

"Uh-heh. Nice to see you guys again." Jax waved nervously.

* * *

I introduced my second to last OC. He'll be back soon and everything will be explained about him. As for Jax and Jules' relationship... well I'm not giving anything away. :-P Remember Its still the beginning of the story.


End file.
